Weird Talk : Gravity Falls
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: Anyone notice the weird things about characters in Gravity Falls ? Whatever the answer , this is a MUST READ FOR GRAVITY FALLS FANS! Rules inside ! Rules for what, you say! Well, hehe, read to find out ... PROTECTED BY THE PROTECTERS! SO NO STUPID ELIMINATORS!
1. Is Gideon Waddles in desguise?

**Hey people ;) I just had an idea ! *Light bulb appears on top of head* Well , I was re - watching "Gideon Rises" (AKA Season finally of our beloved show ... the one and only ... GRAVITY FALLS ON DISNEY CHANNEL !) and I realized that Gideon has a PIG nose ! Lol ! I never realized this , but what if Gideon was Waddles ? Well , there's a shocker . I would DEFINITELY watch that season opening . Wait , that hair is GIGANTIC , what if Waddles is hiding in there and is a secret agent ! Juicy topic ! XD . But really , if you noticed this before I said it , tell me in the reviews . And if you see something weird about ANY character , leave that in the comments . Ohh .. I got one ... hehehe . Well , you'll have to see next chapter ! If you want to submit something for me to talk about , i'll give you a shout out . **

**RULES :**

**- Any character , even if only in one episode .**

**- Give the episode that made you realize whatever thing that's weird about a character .**

**- Everything you talk about in review WILL be posted . (the full review followed by me talking about it)**

**- Nothing that's not rated K+ , it will be ignored completely . ( I want to attract all age groups ) ;)**

**- If anyone has anything to say about a topic (including about this Gideon 1), please post a comment 2 because there will be a discussion**

**page for the previous 1 .Next chapter is all about discussion pages . Then will be a discussion page on Gideon , his pig nose , and hair . **

**- NO CURSING !**

**Before you go , please read my other fic : Gravity Falls : Truths , dares , questions , plots , and silliness ! Review for it , it will make me happy ! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES NOM NOM NOM ! LOL XD XD Well there's one thing left to say and it is ... BYE RANDOM PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW AT ALL AND PROBABLY WILL NEVER MEET !**


	2. About Discussion Wall

**A/N : Hi my readers ! As I said I am doing an informational page . OMG I DID'T THINK I WOULD GET THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR OVERNIGHT ! I might be overreacting for 3 reviews ... but that is great ! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Oh and for a Guest that's what I was thinking of ! I can't remember which episode either ... well here it goes **

* * *

**About The Discussion Wall **

* * *

I see that someone requested me to update so here it is ! The Discussion Wall will be after every topic I talk about that has someones review . For the Discussion Wall , every comment about the previous topic will be posted , and I will give my opinion about that . If you have a constructive review , I will give you a shout out to you . **IF YOU ARE A GUEST , INCLUDE YOUR NAME , AND MAKE SURE YOU PUT THE EPISODE ! **I needed to get that off my chest !

* * *

**Another A/N : I MIGHT be changing the tittle . The new tittle I MIGHT be changing this tittle to is Weird Talk : Gravity Falls . MIGHT , MIGHT , MIGHT , MIGHT ! I MIGHT change the tittle so I can decode things in gravity falls ! Hey , does anyone know if we can post pictures INSIDE a fanfic ! tell me in a review please ! ALYSSA OUT ! PEACE ! XD**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Chapter A/N : I'M FLABBERGHASTED! Why? WHY WONT YOU REVIEW? Listen, I work hours to perfect my chapters, but I barley get ANY reviews. One of my stories, has been up for 'bout a month, and you guessed it, 0 REVIEWS! Meanwhile, about fifty people viewed it! I just would like a simple, great job, or plz update soon, it's great, I love the originality, or even lol, that's so funny! I just want to be acknowledged, that's all. Just thirty seconds to hit review, type it, and post it. IT'S THAT EASY! Please just review. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE! **

**Mabel : IMMA STAR! REVIEW FOR MORE ME!**

**Dipper : Really Mabel?**

**Soos : Yeah dude, she just said it.**

**Dipper : *facepalm***

**Mabel : I SUCCESSFULLY BEDAZZLED MY FACE! **

**Dipper : No, just, no.**

**Mabel : *blinks slowly***

**Soos : ME NEXT ME NEXT!**

**Dipper : NO SOOS! **

**Mabel : TIME TO BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : It's to late...**

**Mabel : *gets crazy look in her eyes***

**Soos : Wait, I'm having second thoughts...**

**Mabel : BEDAZZLER, BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BACK ON TOPIC, please review, I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**EAT YOUR SMILE DIP! BURP BUBBLES! EAT PURPLE PANCAKES! EAT YOUR FEET! BYE BYE NOW!**


End file.
